A Riders Tale
by Adurna Eldrvarya
Summary: Follow the story of a girl named Ariana on her path to becoming a rider. Please r
1. The Begining

**I don't own Eragon:(**

**Chapter 1**

Ariana woke up in the early morning before dawn. She couldn't sleep she was just to excited! Her fourth birthday was today and her mother was going to do whatever she wanted to day, within reason of course_. Sun why won't you hurry up! You're taking forever!_In reality it hasn't been five minutes since she woke up,Ariana wasn't a patient person. The now four year old got up out of bed on to the wooden floor of her room, the room was very plain with a bed, dresser and book self. Ariana loved books especially about dragons, her mom would read her books every night about dragons. She looked down to the necklace that hung around her neck, the pendent was a silver dragon with its tail wrapped around a white stone. her mother said she had it ever since she was born and that it had been her father's._Her father_. She never knew her father he had died before she was born. Ariana open the door with a creak and stepped in to the familiar hall. Her house was relatively small it had a kitchen, two bedrooms, a living room and closet. Exactly where the house was she had no clue. The three year old approached the door to her mother's room and slowly opened the door. With a high pitched squeal she ran across the room to her mother's bed. She leaped high in the air and landed on the bed.

"Wake up Mom! It's my birthday!"

"Wha." Mother said groggily " Ariana it's before dawn can't you go back to bed."

" No! I can't sleep I'm to excited. And you said you would do whatever I wanted today. I want you to get up." Ariana said defiantly.

"Fine I'm up." Mother submitted. She slowly rose out of bed, put on a robe and slippers, then walked to the kitchen. Ariana followed like an obedient dog. In the kitchen her mother started lighting candles and making breakfast. Ariana spent that time to search the entire house looking for presents. She found them on the top self of the closet. Ariana let out a loud _Humph!_

Her mother laughed quietly as she tried time and time again to reach her gifts. Her little daughter always spent her birthday morning looking for presents and she always finds it. So instead of trying to hide it where Ariana could not find it she put it in an obvious place where she couldn't reach it."Ana, come eat breakfast!" Mother told Ariana. Ariana came pouting over to the table but the pout went away as she saw her favorite foods on the table. Bacon, eggs, sausage, gravy and biscaits. The thoughts of presents were replaced by food but not forgotten. After heaving everything she could on to her plate(she has a huge appetite ) she tried to eat everything at once.

"Slow down." Mother chided " We don't want the birthday girl choking." she added playfully. Ariana slowed down a bit but not much. After she finished her mother was still eating, at a normal spped I might add. Again Ariana wasn't a patient girl.

"Come on can't I open my presents now." Ariana pleaded.

"Now, now can't we afford to wait a little while before opening presents." Mother said.

"No." Ariana said flatly.

"Why did you have to inherit your father's impatience." she replied, but instantly realized her mistake. Every time she mentioned Ariana's father Ariana would ask about him. But to her relief she only asked,

"What does inherit mean?" she asked confused.

"Inherit mean to get from someone." mother replied. Her relief was short lived when Ariana asked,

"What was my father like?"

" Your father." mother began, then stopped. She just couldn't do it,it hurt to much. Tears came to her eyes.

"Mother, I know you're sad but maybe if you talk to someone it will hurt less. I mean, if you keep it bottled up and don't tell anyone you wouldn't have anyone to share the pain with." Ariana stated. She couldn't believe that the little three year old in front of her, who jumped in her bed this morning, said those words. Suddenly she looked older somehow, not physically something else.

"You're right, you do deserve to know of your own father." mother said. " Your father was a great man, very brave and caring. We first meet when I was traveling to, uh, the mountains. I was attacked by urgals and tied up." she briefly wondered should she be telling her thi, but one look on the entranced child's face and you knew there was no turning back. "But your father rescued me. He travelled with me and on the way we fell in love. Not long after we were married. Five years later he died and he never knew he was going to be a father." tears were coming to her eyes.

"Thank you mother." Ariana said softly.

"Now enough of this sad stuff, I thought you wanted presents." mother said lightly though she was still unnerved. Ariana's face instantly brightened and she ran over to the closet. Her mother got up on went over to the closet and picked up the presents off of the self. After clearing away the table of empty plates and left over food she set the presents down on the flat surface. Ariana was looming over them as soon as they hit the table and was reaching out to grab them.

"Don't shake them." Her mother warned. Ariana's hands were pulled back guiltily and she turned a slight shade of pink.

"Can I open them now." Ariana said pleadingly.

"Oh alright, go ahead." The girl was already ripping up the wrapping paper on the outside of the smaller of the two presents as soon as the words left her mouth. The paper was completely off and she found a handsomely carved wooden box. She stared in awe at the box.

"It was my music box. My mother gave it to me and I'm giving it to you." her mother said. Ariana opened the lid and a beautifully Alagiasian lullaby playing from the box. They just sat there listen for a few minutes before closing the lid then reaching for the largest of the gifts. Inside was a large book with a dragon on the front blowing white fire and on its back was an elf she knew was Eragon so the dragon must have been Bid'Daum, the first rider and dragon. The words on the front were nothing like the runes humans wrote with, they were flowing and even though she couldn't read it she thought it was beautiful.

"What language is this?" Ariana questioned.

"It's the Ancient Language used by the elves. I know you can't read it but I thought you would like to look at the pictures." Mother replied. Ariana opened the book and inside was beautifully painted pictures of dragons, riders and the swords they used. It also showed the history of dragons and riders.

"Thank you Mother." Ariana said. Then she got up and hugged her mother.

"You're welcome. Now go put those presents up and get changed, we can go outside for a walk to town. And maybe we'll get you something sweet." Mother said. Ariana rushed to her room and put the book on the book self and the music box on her dresser, then got dressed. When she got back to the kitchen her mother was changed and ready to go.

They walked down the normal path they took to go to the town. The leaves were bright green and the air was warm. Animals were every where. About half way down the path the forest got deadly silent. Nothing was stirring, her mother got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and picked up the pace. A whistling soud shot threw the air and her mother let out a pained gasp. An arrow was proding from her chest and she fell to the ground.

"Mother!." Ariana screamed in horror. Then two strangers cloaked in black strod forward, making hissin and clicking noises.

"Yesss, thiss isss the girl the masster wantss." One said. Ariana was stuck in place by shock of what happened, a few feet away from her, mother stirred and groaned. The stranger that talked threw a long throwing knife at her mother and tried to stop but it was to late. Ariana was rushing towards her mother when excrushiating pain went down her back and she instinctivly turned, it only made the pain spread to her side and part of her front. Then blackness swalled her and she knew no more.

* * *


	2. Retreat

**Hi! thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

Ariana woke up to the pain in her back and side. She started to thrash around in the unfamiliar bed in a painful mussel spasm, attendants were there almost instantly trying to hold her down. After a long five minutes she stopped thrashing and laid still. Her eyes opened and saw three women looking at her in concern. Confusion washed over her. _Where's mother?_ Then the memories came rushing back to her, her birthday, the walk and the strangers who killed mother. _She's gone._ That's all she could think about. _She's not coming back._ If only we hadn't left the house. As she thought about it the more she realized, _it was my fault; we only went because she asked the day before._ If I hadn't wanted to go then this never would've happened, they would be having breakfast right now and mother would have been in the garden like she is most days after breakfast.

Her painful thoughts were interrupted by a soft hand gently shaking her. "Sweetie, are you alright." an unknown voice asked. _Of course I'm not alright! My mother is dead because of me. _But slowly she opened her eyes slowly, she hadn't known she 'd closed them. She was in a small dim lit room with plain looking walls and tables along the wall with bottles on them. A strong smell came to her nose, it smelled like the icky stuff the town doctor gave me when I was sick. Then the woman who talked to her earlier said

"My name is Bella and I'll be taking care of you. This is Mia and Bridgett." she indicated to the other ladies on her right and left. Bella was a middle aged woman with hair slightly graying and a kind face, looking down on me with concerned eyes. Mia, the one on her left, was young with red hair and a cautious look on her face. Bridgett was the oldest of the three, she had gray hair and a wrinkly face.

"Wh- where am I" Ariana asked timidly.

"You're in the King's castle. A patrol found you lying on the ground bleeding, they brought you back here." Bridgett answered.

"What of my mother." Ariana asked.

"I'm sorry, Hun, your mother was dead when they found you." Mia replied. Tears filled Ariana's eyes and spilled over. Bridgett gave Mia a disapproving look. Pain was threatening to overwhelm her and not only front her back. _She's gone, she's really gone. _She just laid down and cried herself to sleep.

At about noon Ariana woke up again. Nobody was in the room, so she got up and got a drink of water. There was a mirror on the other side of the room, she went over there and saw her reflection. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying, her normally shiny balck hair was disheveled, dull and messy. Suddenly the door opened and Bella walked through the door.

"What are you doing out of bed in your state." Bella exclaimed. She was about to ask what state but remembered her back. What exactly happen to her back.

"Now, could you please sit down and we can talk a bit, okay." Bella said. Ariana took a seat on her bed and leaned against the back board. Bella sat down at the end of the bed and asked" First could you tell me your name?"

"Ariana,"

"Okay, do you remember what happened?"

"Yes"

Bella shifted awkwardly "Will you tell me what happened?"

"No"

"Why?" Bella asked. Ariana just shrugged. She wasn't herself anymore, ever since mother died yesterday she'd felt hollow and empty and full of guilt. She had shrunken into herself and not willing to come out. No one can make her do anything.

Bella, sighed it had been a week since she started taking care of Ariana and she'd yet to say more than three syllables to her at one time. She was headed to the girls room right now to give her breakfast and try to bring her out of her shell. The care taker approached the door and after knocking opened it to see Ariana sitting in her usual spot by the window, looking out towards something on the horizon only she can see. As she walked closer and closer to Ariana the little girl showed no sign of sensing her approach, though she knocked on the door. Bella set the trays on a small table and sat down. Ariana gave her a questioning face at the two plates of food on the table.

"I decided to eat with you today." Bella stated. Ariana said nothing only sat down and ate silently. Bella ate her breakfast while carefully observing her charge. She was thin, to thin. She had barely touched the food Bella brought her, that was one of the reasons Bella decided to eat with her today. What also stuck out was the bags under her eyes and the constant redness in her eyes. To put it simply she looked haunted and that was to close to the truth. Every night she would have nightmares and she always ended up screaming for her mom. Every time Bella tried to help her she was blocked, the girl was unwilling to let in help.

Occasionally she tried to get her to talk, but alas it was no use. All she got was shrugs, one word answers and blank stares. During the week the only information she got was how old she was. Nothing more. When Ariana finished she went back to her usual spot and looked out the window.

"Surely you have some other interests, Ariana?" Bella inquired. Again just a shrug. She was very frustrated at this point. She started listing of ideas and toys and still nothing. That was until she mentioned picture books.

"You can read?" Bella asked.

"A little." Bella almost winced at the cracked voice and sorrow laced in those two little words. But at least she spoke, it's a start.

"I'll be right back with some books." She left the room and headed towards the library. When she got there she picked out at least twenty books with colorful pictures. The stories where ranging from knights in shining armor, to mythical creatures and mighty heroes. She almost dropped the books when a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"I never knew you read so many picture books."

"Andy, please don't do that." Bella said trying to calm her rapidly beating heart rate.

"You didn't answer me." Andy replied playfully.

"This is for Ariana. I've finally found something she likes." Bella stated.

"You mean the girl? I tried to visit her once but she just looked at me."

"Yeah, she doesn't talk that much, but what do you expect she just lost her mother a week ago and she's only four years old!" Bella practically yelled.

"Okay, I didn't mean offense El. I've got to go meet Tornac and Samantha their bringing another kid, Murtagh Morzannsson." Andy said. He was out of the door before she could question him.


	3. New friend

**Chapter 3**

Ariana sat in her bed reading the picture books Bella got her; this one was about a princess locked in a tower. It wasn't that interesting but it was better than sitting and staring out the window o having Bella try to get her to talk. She doesn't want to admit it to herself but she is starting to like Bella, but that can't happen. She won't get close to someone else again, she'll only lose them.

With a sigh she put the book down and traced the scar on her back. She only found out yesterday when Bella changed the bandages. It ran across the middle of her back at a slight angle then curved around her side and stopped at her stomach, a constant reminder of the day her mother died. Ariana looked out the window and saw the moon in the sky; she didn't realize it was that late. Ariana laid back on the pillow and sleep came to her instantly.

_It was day time on the path leading to the town with a slight breeze in the air. Ariana ran down the path to her house but stopped midway when she saw her mother sitting on a rock with her back facing her looking out into the woods. _

_"Mama," Ariana said timidly as she approached. Her mother was unresponsive, Ariana laid a hand on her back trying to get her attention. Only then did her mother turn to her. Wha_ _t she saw made her gasp in fright. She was looking at her mother only she was different, same hair, same skin, even the same freckle on her nose as her mother did; except she was staring into glassy emotionless eyes with no life in them, no sign that she comprehends anything. Then she spoke in a chilling voice send shivers down her spine. _

_"It's your fault." mother said. _

_"N-no it's not." she said almost pleadingly._

_"It's your fault I died." _

_"No mother, please! I didn't mean to, I didn't know." Ariana wailed. _

_"It's because of you." mother replied in an icy tone._

_"I'm sorry mother, please, I'm sorry." she cried. There was movement behind her mother, the two cloaked men who killed her mother now stood before her._

_"You killed her!" she yelled. _

_"No, it isss you who killed her." one said menacingly. _

_"No! You did not me." she said, mostly to convince herself. "You did. You did" she said quietly. Then she ran, as far away as she could go. But everywhere she heard voices telling her she killed her. _

_"You killed me." _

Then she woke up panting in her room. _It was just a dream. _She curled up with her knees to her chest. She saw it was still night and the moon was high in the sky. Ariana would not be able to go back to sleep, even if she could she would have that nightmare again. Only her mother could get rid of the nightmares, but she's gone. _And it's my fault. _Slowly she got out of her bed and creep towards the door. She had a burning desire to leave her room, to see the great castle of Galbatorix. _Besides Bella never said I couldn't leave. _Ariana opened the door and stepped in to a large hallway she only had glimpse of when Bella came. The smooth floor was cold on her bare feet as she stepped out into the hall in only her nightgown. Only moonlight was illuminating the dark hall. For a time she just wandered the halls, looking at different paintings lining the halls. Soon she came to and intersection with four big halls. All looked ordinary and it was only after a closer inspection the she noticed the small stairs in the corner, barley noticeable. Her curiosity got the better of her and she started up the stairs. It seemed to go on forever, winding up along a pillar. _It must be a tower. _she thought. She was about to turn back when she heard strange noises coming from higher up. Ariana ran up the stairs, soon coming to an end and opening up into what seemed like a huge room with marble walls. The room was so dark she could barely see ten feet in front of her. Slowly Ariana walked into the room towards the noises which with growing dread she recognized as snoring. Suddenly she ran into a wall, but it didn't feel like a wall. It was smoother than any wall she ever saw, then it moved. _And walls don't move! _The snoring stopped and large ebony yellow eyes stared at her. The eyes seemed to give the room light or at least enough to see what she woke up.

It was Shruiken.


	4. Talking

**Hey here's that chapter I promised you. Oh by the way I made some minor adjustments like how old Ariana is. She's now 4 not 3 I figured 3 was to young for the character I want to develop**.

Large ebony eyes stared at her the eyes were so big that it showed her reflection. Ariana was frozen there staring into his eyes. _Shruiken! The Shruiken! He's huge! Every night I'd have mother check under my bed for Shruiken but now I see how foolish I was, he's as big as my house! No, he's bigger_. Finally after what seemed like forever he broke his gaze. She let out a sigh of relief, but that relief was short lived when a deep rumbling voice came from in me head.

_Hello small one, why did you wake me up? _

She said nothing, still staring at the massive black dragon in front of her.

_Are you just going to stare at me? Even after you woke me up in the middle of the night,_

"I- I just... Did- didn't, um," Ariana stuttered.

_Well? I'm waiting. _He said in an impatient tone, sounding like he was talking to and illiterate person.

Ariana suddenly found tongue. "There's no need to be rude." she said hotly. Shruiken raised what would of been an eyebrow, at her tone of voice.

_You woke me up_.

"So! You can just tell me to leave and I'll go but you're the one asking questions." Ariana surprised herself. That was the most words she'd said in a while and she was reprimanding a dragon no less! Sense came flooding back to her and horror filled her being. "I- I mean well, that y-you could, um" Then Shruiken mad a low growling noise and pulled back his lip. At first Ariana was frightened and shrank back. It wasn't until loud laughter filled her head that she stopped thinking he was going to fry her.

_You have a bold mouth small one. Nobodies scolded me since I was a hatchling. _At that last sentence sorrow and grief filled his voice.

Finding her voice , which she seems to be doing a lot of lately, she asked "Why are you so sad." All irritation gone with the wind when she heard his sad voice, filled with longing. When she still lived with her mother she would take in small animals that were hurt and tried to heal them. Ariana couldn't stand anyone or thing in pain.

_What makes you think I'm sad_? Shruiken asked

"Well your voice was very sad when you talked about when you were a hatchling." Ariana replied then said heatedly. "What do you think I'm stupid?!" It was uncalled for but she like to be treated as though she couldn't understand anything.

_No I don't think you're stupid, I was just curious. _

"Sorry." Ariana said quietly.

_And to answer you question, I was said because I was remembering my other rider. My real rider._

"You mean Galbatorix isn't you real rider?" She asked now curious.

He sighed and said_, No, he took me from my rider when I was a hatchling and forced me to bond with him_. He left out the part about Galbatorix killing his rider; after all she's only a little girl.

"That's horrible." Ariana exclaimed, "Why not just leave?" she asked innocently. Shruiken winced as though it was a tender subject.

_I'm chained here by magical bonds that prevent me from leaving without Galbatorix. _

"I'm sorry."

_Don't be it's not your fault. Besides I probably deserve it, after all I did destroy the entire race of dragons. _He said with shame. Suddenly angry Ariana flicked him on the nose, it's not like it did anything but it's the thought that counts.

"Don't think like that! Nobody deserved this, you were just following orders."

_But it's my fault._

"Do I have to flick you again?! Don't think like that, just because you made some bad choices doesn't mean you're a bad person." Ariana said quoting her mother.

_Her mother _she thought with sadness, _If only she could see me now talking with Shruiken. But then again it's her fault she can't. _

_You're wise beyond your age. Speaking of which, how old are you?_

Ariana felt her stomach drop; she hoped he wouldn't ask about her life. "Four."

_Four! You are younger then I thought. Oh look at me, spilling everything about my life to you when I don't even know your name._

"It's Ariana."

_Hm, Ariana what are you doing here in the palace? _

"Oh, I- I. MY-my mother was-" Ariana swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she talked of her mother. "-was killed a week ago when we went out on a walk, for my birthday."

_I'm sorry but that doesn't explain why your here exactly. _Shruiken inquired.

"My care taker said the soldiers found me un- unco-" she sighed in frustration.

_You mean unconscious._

"Yeah that. So they brought me here. I've been here for a week." Ariana said. Then she yawned, suddenly aware of how tired she was. The little sleep she had was a restless sleep filled with her nightmares.

_Go to bed young one, you're obviously tired. _

"Okay Shruiken, can I see you again. Please." she said with puppy dog eyes.

_I think that would be fine ,_he said after a while, apparently in deep thought. _Besides I like talking to someone every once and a while, _"Yeah, I'll visit you every chance I get, I can't believe I made a new friend!" _Friend, I promised my self I wouldn't get close to anyone. Then again he's a huge dragon, it's not like he'll be killed._

"Bye Shruiken, good night. I mean good morning or whatever." With that she started her long trek down the stairs. The happiest she'd been since coming here. She felt a pang of guilt thinking about how happy she was right now, just a week after mother died. Ariana soon reached the end of the stairs and stopped abruptly, she didn't know were to go! She wandered the halls aimlessly. She looked out at the intersection; it was deserted after all it was still dark out but probably not far from dawn. If she could get at least somewhere near her room she could find somebody to show her to her room. _Well, I know I came from that hallway so I'll start there. _Ariana went down the hall on her right and wandered down it occasionally coming across familiar pictures to let her know she was going the right way. After turning down random halls that branched of from the main hall, for she had absolutely know idea where she was going, Ariana saw a tall man with dark brown hair, blue eyes and a short sword strapped to his waist. He looked familiar though, were had she seen him before? _He came to visit me once! I just stared at him, it was funny seeing him frustrated ._She thought with amusement how fun it would be to play pranks on him.

"Excuse me mister." I said pulling on his shirt. He looked down at me surprise written all over his face. _Ha! He thought I was a mute._

"Yes." he said with a deep voice.

"Lost." is all she said. Ariana was still hesitant about speaking to people even after talking her head off with Shruiken.

The man sighed and said, "Come on, I'll take you to you're room." Ariana grabbed his hand in order to keep up with him, thankfully he slowed his pace a little to accommodate to her shorter strides. After about five minutes they were at her door. She opened the door, about to go inside, but stopped turned around and said

"Thanks, your name?"

"You're Welcome. My name is Andy. Why don't you get some sleep." Andy added with some mischief, "Besides we don't want Bella to have a fit." That managed to get a small giggle out of her, for they both knew how Bella could get sometimes. It was apparent even after only one week. And with that he walked away and Ariana closed the door. She made her way over to the bed and fell on it like a sack of potatoes. Sleep came to her instantly and this time without any unwanted dreams.


	5. Opening Up

**Chapter 5**

_3 months later _

Ariana returned to her bedroom after yet another night talking to Shruiken. He was a really great friend, one who she could talk to and not be judged. The only down side to visiting Shruiken was she had to go at night and having to trek up those humongous stairs. With the help of Shruiken she could think about her mother in a different light compared to right after she died, she was accepting the loss and trying to remember her mother instead of trying to avoid thinking about her. Though Ariana still felt guilt when she thought of her mother but she tried to bury it and forget it, so far it wasn't working to well.

As Arianna lay in bed she thought about yet another problem she has to deal with, she was getting to close to the people who took care of her. Most people wouldn't consider this a problem but she was afraid, afraid of losing the people she cared about again. It was just so hard, especially when they were all so nice and patient. These thoughts plagued her until she fell into another restless sleep.

Morning came at last after another night of nightmares; Ariana couldn't remember them, only flashes. She does remember that it was horrible and was the same one she always got but couldn't remember.

Ariana was startled from her thoughts by a knock on the door, her caretaker, Bella, walked through the door holding a tray of food. By the looks of the amount of food on the tray, it seems like Bella will be eating with her _again_, either that or she was trying to make her fat. It wasn't that she didn't like eating with her, oh no she absolutely loved the lady's company, but that was bad, wasn't it? Ariana wasn't so sure any more, _maybe opening up a little bit wouldn't be so bad_ she convinced herself, _I'm at least going to try and talk a little bit to her._

Bella sat the tray down on the side of her bed and handed her a plate of food for herself. No good morning today, maybe she had given up.

"Thank you." She said, Bella jumped looking at the four year old incredulously. Apparently she caught her off guard,

"You're welcome." She said, still a little dazed. Ariana took a bit out of her food, only then realizing how hungry she was. She stuffed all of the food she could into her mouth and ate very fast. Very soon she was done and set the plate back down on to the tray.

"The food was very good." Ariana said after a minute of silence, startling the woman again. For some reason she didn't want to be silent anymore and felt a strange urge to talk to someone other than Shruiken.

"Bella?" the little girl asked hesitantly.

"Yes Ariana." Ella said softly,

"Could you take me out to the gardens, to go outside for a little while?" She asked timidly. The look on Bella's face was that of absolute happiness and a smile broke out on her aging face. Arianna couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course dear, let's get you dresses and we'll go right now and you can come with me to bring the plates back to the kitchen." She practically bounced off the bed and went to the closet; it was strange seeing an adult bounce. Bella came back with a skirt and shirt. Arianna's nose bunched up at the sight of a skirt but didn't complain.

Once she was dressed the headed out into the hall and to the kitchen. It all looked so different in the light and there were people in it as well. Soon they came to a familiar sight that Arianna recognized from her nightly excursions, the place where four hallways meet; they went to the one on her left and down some more, slightly smaller, halls. Ariana noticed more servants here and thought it was where the servants' quarters were. They stopped at a small door way and went in, inside was a small kitchen and an oval wooden table with one person sitting there. She recognized him as Andy, the one who helped her a few months ago.

When he saw us he smiled and asked,

"What are you to lovely ladies doing here bright and early?" He asked joyously, Ariana giggled at the words _lovely ladies_, that only made his smile grow larger.

"We're going outside Andy." Bella replied while putting the dishes in the sink.

"Really, mind if I join you?" Andy said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Not at all," Bella said with a suspicious glance at the man still grinning like a fool.

The three of them made there way over to the gardens, Ariana in between them. They reached the gardens and immediately Ariana ran forward and started jumping around and trying to catch butterflies, she still had a four year old in her somewhere. While she was chasing butterflies the grown-ups where talking together a little ways off. When Ariana scared all of the butterflies away she started running around, she was about to turn the corner when she ran into something hard and fell on her butt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a voice sounding annoyed said. Arianna's temper got the better of her and while she got up, rubbing her head, she looked at the source of the voice to take her anger out on him. The thing she ran into was a boy with dark hair and hazel eyes. When he stood up she noticed he was only a couple inches taller than her and looked to be about her age.

"Well it's not my fault, you can't see around the corner!" She said angrily, "So don't talk to me like that!"

"What are you going to do about it?! You're just a girl!" the boy shot back. Ariana was more than just mad she was enraged, _just a girl! Just a girl he says. I'll show him._

"What do you mean just a girl?! You stupid boy! And I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it!" Ariana yelled at him, the stupid boy looked taken back; obviously he hasn't been talked to like that from a girl.

He was about to say something back, probably an insult, when he was cut off by a panicked voice coming closer to them.

"Ariana! Where are you?" the shrill panicked voice of Bella reached her ears. "Oh there you are!" she yelled when she saw them. The boy was smirking at her and she just wanted to wipe that smirk off his little face.

"Andy, I found them!" Bella yelled, she looked at to kids and then said, "Oh, I see you've met Murtagh." Oblivious to the death glares they were sending each other. Andy however was not so oblivious to the glaring contest.

"Are you kids okay?" he questioned, the boy, _Murtagh_, was about to speak when Ariana cut him off.

"No, we are not okay! I accidentally ran into him and he automatically assumes it's my fault." Both adults look surprised at her outburst.

"Well she did run into to me! It is _her_ fault." He spat the word _her _like it was worst thing to come out of his mouth.

"Is not, and he said I was just a girl! Well he is just a boy, a stupid boy!" Ariana said furiously.

"You are just a girl." He stated like it was the simplest thing in the world. Ariana was really starting to dislike this boy.

"Come on Ariana, let's go inside and Murtagh I think you should to." Andy stated, they both were about to protest but the look Andy gave them silenced them.

Bella took Ariana inside and Andy took Murtagh the opposite way. He looked back over his shoulder and made eye contact with her. Murtagh gave her a look, more like a glare, Ariana nodded to show she understood _it was on. _


	6. Pranks

**Chapter 6 **

It has been two days since her run in with Murtagh and Ariana has opened up a lot more; she's actually started talking to Bella and Andy. The night of the incident (Which is what she is referring to it now) she went to talk to Shruiken and rant about how stupid _he_ was and how _he _should just go and die in a hole. You know what he did, he laughed at her! He thought it was very funny for some reason; it took him a whole minute to get back his composure. **(A/N: I know that's not a big deal for us but this is an ancient dragon who is the master of coolness.********) **It wasn't even that funny! She left after that but returned the next day after a mysterious voice, that sounded suspiciously like a certain dragon, wouldn't stop pestering her to come back.

Ariana sighed, she was hungry and Bella wasn't here yet so she went out into the hallway to go to the kitchen to get some food. As she opened the door she felt something icy cold soak her to the bone. _Someone_ had out a bucket of water above her door so when she walked out it would pour on her. Oh, he's good but I'm better. He's going to get it now and then he'll be wishing he had never done this.

"Oh my, Ariana what happened to you?" Bella's voice sounded from down the hall. What should I tell her, that _Murtagh_ did it, he would get in trouble but she surely wouldn't let her get her revenge if she did.

"Oh, uh I fell into the bath tub when I filled it up before you got here." She lied,

"What about the bucket over there?" Bella questioned, Ariana didn't think about the bucket.

"One of the, uh, maids left it out here when they were cleaning." Ariana said swiftly, Bella seemed to accept it so she just guided her inside and got some dry clothes out. After she had changed they went to the kitchen to get her something to eat, like before she was soaked with icy water. They passed Murtagh on the way there and Ariana glared at him, He seemed to notice her damp hair and that smirk Ariana just hated made its way on to his face. She simply huffed and walked past.

After eating breakfast she headed back to her room to begin her plans for revenge. It had to be something good, no great and it has to be better than Murtagh's prank. It had to wipe that smirk off his face and make him eat his words.

It took her all day to come up with it and finally it was perfect, now for the materials. Ariana crept out of her room and to the maids' closet and found a few of the necessary supplies for her master plan. The last thing she needed to get was in the kitchen, to her dismay a women looking to be in her middle twenties was sitting in the kitchen munching on a cookie that Bella made earlier. _Yum, Bella's cookies were delicious. No don't think like that I have a task to do. _

Ariana made her way across the kitchen floor to a closet located in the back, she was hoping and praying that the lady wouldn't notice her. Ariana felt relief rush through her when she made to the other side of the room undetected. She opened the door that held the bags of feathers that the kitchen staff put the feathers they plucked from the chickens in. They saved the feathers because they used it for the many pillows in the palace. Ariana quietly slung the bag over her shoulder and made her way out the door. What she saw almost made her drop her feathers she was using. The woman was standing there with hands on her hips and a slight smile on her face. Ariana just noticed now that she had a long whip on her belt and a sharp and pointy knife hanging right besides it.

"Now, little girl what are you doing with those feathers?" the woman inquired. Eyeing the weapons she responded.

"I- I need them for a prank on someone." She replied honestly, the woman's eyebrow shot up and she looked amused.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, Ariana quickly responded.

"He out a bucket of water on top of my door so I got soaked, plus he insulted me two days ago blaming me for knocking him over and he said I was just a girl. He basically said that he was better than me because he's a boy." Ariana just realized that she had been ranting so she quickly shut up. To her surprise the woman just laughed and nodded her head.

"He most definitely needs to be taught a lesson and deflate that be head of his."

"How can he deflate his head?" Ariana asked innocently, taking things to literally. The woman smiled and laughed some more.

"It's a figure of speech." She stated

"Huh?" Ariana said, confused.

"Never mind, what's your name little girl?" the nice woman asked.

"Ariana, what's your name?" Ariana asked in turn.

"Nice to meet you Ariana, my name is Caroline. Say, what did you have planned for the annoying boy?" Caroline asked interested. Ariana told Caroline her plan excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Well, I'm impressed. How about I help you, I'll be your look out. So when are we going to do this?" She asked almost as excited as Ariana.

"In ten minutes, he has some sort of lesson or something." Ariana replied. Caroline nodded, and they headed out of the kitchen and towards Murtagh's room. Ariana pushed open the door and headed inside. Caroline stayed outside making sure Murtagh wouldn't randomly show up. Ariana set her plan into action and hurriedly tried to get things in place. _I hope this works._ Ariana thought. Soon everything was in place and she was just about to leave when Caroline's head popped up in the doorway.

"Murtagh's coming down the hall, get out now." Ariana ran out the door and then she hid behind a curtain across form Murtagh's room, she wanted to see the result or at least hear it. Caroline walked calmly down the hall like she didn't do anything. She was going to leave as soon as she was done because she had places to be. Just as Caroline rounded the corner and sweaty Murtagh came into her view. _Good, he'll have to go into the bathroom._ She thought vindictively. Ariana waited with baited breath as the rude four year old entered his room and disappeared behind a closed door.

It had been about two minutes before loud yell came from Murtagh's room. The door opened with a slam and a very angry and feather covered Murtagh came into view. Ariana stepped out of her hiding place.

"Nice Murtagh, I think the feathered look is great on you." She said cheerfully. Murtagh snapped his head towards her voice and glowered at her. Her plan worked perfectly, she had put tons of tile polisher on his floor so he would fall down every time he stepped or tried to get up and she put some slippery stuff on any surface he could grasp on to, to possibly pull himself up. By the time he made it to the bathroom he would've been covered in that stuff with is also very sticky, Ariana still had some in between her fingers. When he stepped into the bathroom a bucket of feathers would land on him and make him look like a chicken.

"You are so dead Ariana." Murtagh said venomously, Ariana laughed at him.

"You started it, you're the one who put the bucket over my door. You deserved it." She said still gasping for breath from laughing so hard.

"You better watch out, you'll be sorry you did this." Murtagh spat and walked away. It would have been a dramatic exit if he hadn't of slipped and fell to the ground. Ariana walked away laughing her head off.

When she got back to her room her face was red form laughing so hard and she had a broad grin on her face. Bella was waiting in her room; she smiled upon looking at a still smiling Ariana.

"Why are you smiling so much Ariana?" Bella asked,

"Oh, nothing I just made a new friend." She replied, and that was partially true and she was happy she made a new friend but happier she got Murtagh back good.

"Good for you, but I came her to tell you that you would be taking lessons on writing, history, math, reading and conduct from now on. Oh yeah, you'll be taking them with Murtagh. At least you'll have a friend with you." Bella left after that and left me standing there.

_Lessons with MURTAGH! He's a friend! Please help me anyone! _


	7. The Ending of a War

**Chapter 7**

Ariana stomped into the bathroom to look at her hair; it had pink stripes in it! Two months had passed since the epic battle of pranks had begun between Murtagh and Ariana, also two months since she started lessons with Murtagh. She hated lessons! He was a complete know it all and always tried to out due her. Now she had to face Murtagh for the entire day with pink hair, _I don't even know if it will come out. _

Ariana stomped put the door with an irate look on her face, she received strange looks the entire way to the library where the lessons were held. It was a common fact that the two young occupants of the palace loathed each other.

She pushed open the mahogany doors to the library, now Ariana wasn't normally a violent child but she wanted to strangle Murtagh. To her utter disgust, _HE _was sitting there at the table looking all innocent, sitting there reading a book. _Innocent my but! _He looked up at the sound of her entrance and smiled triumphantly. Mark, the young scholar in charge of teaching them looked up at her angry expression and then gazed at her hair. He shook his head and pointed at the seat, beckoning me to sit.

The entire lesson Murtagh had a gigantic smirk on his smug face. He passed her notes commenting on her hair and how it suits her. Ariana gripped her quill tighter as she tried not to stab the utensil into his side.

Soon it was time for lunch and Mark escorted the kids to the kitchen for lunch, once in the kitchen they sat at the table across from each other, glaring. Andy came in to have lunch with us as he did some days. He came in and looked at Ariana's hair,

"Ah, the rivalry between Murtagh and Ariana continues." Andy said, at least he got a kick out of the pranks. "But sadly, as much as I enjoy the creativity of your pranks Bells wants you to stop, so shake hands and make a truce." Eww, touch that thing's hand. No one moved. Andy sighed, "Just get it over with before Bella has a fit."

Reluctantly, Murtagh stretched out his hand leaving it hanging in the air above the table. Ariana stared at it for a few seconds before reaching out to shake his hand. As soon as possible they let go and looked like they touched something nasty.

"I don't understand how you can't just get along. You have more things alike than you think." Andy said, massaging his temples.

They ate lunch quickly and headed back to the library. Now, up until this point Ariana actually liked Mark, even if his lessons were boring. He was fair and tried to make things easier, but that was before this lesson. As they walked in through the doors the chairs had been rearranged so that two chairs were across from each other and one was at the end.

"Ariana, Murtagh it has come to my attention and everyone else's attention that you two don't like each other that well." Ariana resisted the urge to snort, big understatement. Murtagh however had no such restraint. Mark glared at Murtagh then continued on. "So, instead of today's lesson we will be getting to know each other better and the good qualities in each other. Does anyone have any questions?" Ariana raised her hand. "Yes Ariana,"

"Do we have to do this." She asked. Murtagh snorted and then nodded his head in agreement. Mark sighed,

"Yes, Ariana you have to do this." Murtagh raised his hand to ask a question. "What is it Murtagh?"

"Can't we jus ignore each other?"

"No!" Mark actually sounded irritated, "You will do this whether you like this or not! Now sit!" He then pointed to the two chairs across from each other. They sat down quickly, not wanting to be yelled at.

"Okay, let's start with what you like and what your favorite things to do are. Ariana you go first."

"Uh, I like Bella's cookies." Ariana said.

"That's not what I meant by" Mark started to say but was interrupted by Murtagh.

"Of course, everyone likes Bella's cookies. They're like awesome."

"Exactly," Ariana agreed. "What about you Mark, do you like Bella's cookies?" Ariana questioned.

"Well, no but," Mark stammered.

"What! How could you not like her cookies?!" Murtagh exclaimed,

"This isn't about me, this about you two! Now I'm glad you both found something in common at least."

"Not really, everyone likes Bella's cookies except you." Ariana protested quietly. Mark almost pulled his hair out of his head.

"Enough, Murtagh what is an activity you like to do for fun." Mark questioned impatiently.

"Eat Bella's cookies." He said softly, Ariana giggled.

"Stop with the cookies already! What besides eat cookies do you like to do?" Mark practically yelled in frustration.

"Pull pranks on people." Murtagh replied.

"I think we noticed that, Murtagh." Mark stated.

"I like to pull pranks to." Ariana said. Murtagh nodded, grimacing at a memory of the many times he was the target of these pranks.

"Well than why don't you combine your devious minds and prank some other people together. At least you'll be working with each other." He muttered sarcastically. Unfortunately for him both faces brightened at the idea, the thoughts of the terror they could bring to the king's castle with the combined efforts of the two most devious four year olds Alagaesia. Of course the idea of working together had some draw backs, or a lot of draw backs but maybe it could work.

"Hey what do you say Murtagh? I won't prank you any more if you help me bring terror among the occupants of the palace." Ariana asked excitedly. Murtagh pondered as hard as a four year old, soon to be five year old, could.

"What do I get out of it? You already shook hands with me because Andy forced us to and you can't do any more pranks on me." Murtagh asked.

"I crossed my fingers behind my back." Ariana stated as if it could explain everything, and to a four year old it could. "Besides it will get the grown ups off our backs."

"But they weren't on our backs." Murtagh said, confused.

"It's called a figure of speech." She explained.

"Hugh."

"Never mind, I mean that they will stop bugging us about not getting along." Ariana replied.

"I accept your peace offering." Murtagh said formally, Ariana giggled and he smiled. For once it was not a 'Haha, I got you with a prank smile' but a real smile. _Maybe things would work out after all_. Ariana thought as they left the library. Mark just watched this whole exchange with dread and thought that for the first time that for once it would have been better if they stayed enemies.


End file.
